Arceus High
by CrazyAssMonkey
Summary: This story is about how Ash and Dawn meet in a high school in Castelia City and everything starts unfolding.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi this is my very first chapter of my very first FanFiction I hope you enjoy. I will be writing in two POV Ash and Dawn.**

**Ash: Really I hope you make it a good one**

**Dawn: Ha, he won't be able to do it even if he tries his best**

**Me: Hey**

**Me: Ash do the disclaimer**

**Ash: Why me, make Dawn do it**

**Me: Dawn do it, NOW. I am losing my patience**

**Dawn: Arceusruleth does not own pokemon or any of the characters, cities, or pokemon that come out in this fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arceus High Chapter 1<strong>

**Beep Beep Beep **

Damn, why does the alarm have to ring so early? I hate getting up in the morning. Wait a minute school, Oh man I have to get ready for school, my three friends Gary and Drew and I have been accepted into the prestigious high school in Castelia City, so has my enemy named Paul. It is the best academy in the world that is why only we four from the school got to go. Though I don't know why Paul got accepted he is a loser. I'll just put on black shorts, a green shirt, a pair of converse, and my cap and be off. Now to grab my suitcase and head on down. I wonder what is for breakfast. I wonder where is mom, wait is that a note.

_Ash I had to head on out because I had important business to attend to I am sorry I couldn't stay and say goodbye. Goodbye Ash good luck at the high and call me tonight. _

_Love _

_Mom_

I hopped aboard the bus that would take me to the airport were my friends and I would board Drew's private jet. He is a rich guy, man I am jealous. The bus stopped at Gary´s stop.

"Hello Ashy boy," said Gary.

"Shut up Gary," I said.

He is my friend Gary; he has auburn hair, black eyes and a constant smile. He used to be my rival but now we are friends.

"So Gary it looks like we are finally off to Castelia City."

"Yep, I wonder how the girls there are."

"Man, Gary is the only thing you think of girls."

"Yeah that's about the most important thing don't you think," he said.

"Not always man, not always."

The rest of the trip to the airport in Vermilion City was very quiet. When we got there we heard a yell.

"Ash, Gary over here."

"Hey Ashy boy."

"What," I said.

"Sheesh no need to be grouchy, but anyways that must be Drew," Gary said.

"Hi, Drew," Gary and I said.

"Hi Ash, Hi Gary how are you guys, you are just on time to board the plane."

"Really well then lets board the airplane" we both answered.

I boarded the airplane and I couldn't believe what I was seeing it was huge. There were beds, a TV, a bathroom, a snack bar, and a bunch of gaming systems. Wait beds, snack bars, and a bathroom.

"Hey Drew why are there a beds, a bathroom and a snack bar," I asked.

"Um, because the trip will take more than a day so we have to be comfortable," Drew answered.

"Oh ok."

I spent the whole day either eating or challenging Gary or Drew to different video games. Finally it was time to go to bed. The next day I woke up and looked out the window and saw the Unova Region far off in the distance. I got out of bed and changed. Gary, Drew and I were waiting when finally the pilot who was Drew´s chauffer said we had arrived. We got out and saw the Castelia City skyline.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. <strong>

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: This is my second chapter, Enjoy.

Ash: Oh yeah, I appear for second time

Dawn: Yes, so do I

Me: Disclaimer

Dawn: Arceusruleth does not own pokemon or any of the characters, cities, or pokemon that come out in this fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Arceus High Chapter 2 <strong>

Meanwhile the boys were traveling something was happening in Sinnoh.

**Dawn´s POV**

Wow it´s already time to leave I really can´t wait to go to the Arceus High. I hear that only the best people go there. Wow I am one of the best, Yes.

"Come on girls," I said.

"Coming," Misty and May answered.

"Girls, at what time is the flight," I asked.

"At noon."

"That means we will be there tomorrow early in the morning."

"Yes."

"Hey Dawn how do I look," asked May.

May had on a pink tank top and a mini skirt, and some high heels. (O_O)

"You look great May, so what do you want to do catch the attention off all the boys and make them stare at you."

"That's right; I mean what is the point of going somewhere if the boys don't notice you."

I sweat dropped, I can´t believe it. Oh well. Oh look Misty seems to want attention from plenty of boys to. She was wearing a dress that reached just above her knees, it was orange (O_O). She as well was wearing high heels.

"Hey Misty do you want plenty of boys to look at you as well."

"No, okay yes," she said blushing.

"So what about you eh Dawn," asked May.

I had on a blue button up shirt and shorts on and some flip flops. (O_O)

"Come on girls time to call a taxi and go to the airport."

We called a taxi, who came and picked us up and took us to the airport. Once we got there we had to go and check in. After waiting in a line for what seemed to be hours, we finally got to the counter. The guy who attended us tried to flirt with us but we just ignored him and checked in took our tickets and went to the boarding gate. They called us and we boarded the airplane. I noticed that it was a very large airplane, with eight seats per row.

"Look girls we even have TV screens to watch movies and play games."

"You´re right wow," they answered.

I sat down on my seat and buckled up and got ready for takeoff. After takeoff I turned on the screen and started watching movies. After watching two movies night had fallen so I decided to take a nap. When I woke up I looked out the window and saw the Unova region off in the distance.

_Ladies and Gentlemen we will be at the Unova International Airport in two hours so please enjoy the rest of your trip. The pilot said. _

Yes we are nearly there, I can't wait to see Castelia City. I hear it is the biggest metropolis in the world.

_Ladies and Gentlemen prepare for landing at the Unova International Airport in Castelia City. _

"Hey May, Misty wake up we are landing."

"Really, I can´t wait," May said.

"Come on I want to get down," Misty answered.

The airplane touched down and out the window I saw a green airplane with Ashy boy written on top of it. I wonder to whom it belongs. Getting out of the plane we saw three boys.

"Wow those boys look hot," I said.

"I totally agree," both Misty and May said.

"Hurry up so we can meet them."

"We´re coming, slow down."

When we finally got out we saw that the boys and already left. I wonder where they went, oh well we will try to find them in the airport; I mean you can´t miss green hair. We got out and as we went out I saw the green hair and signaled the girls to follow me. Those three boys went to pick up their luggage and so did we. I approached them and overheard the auburn haired one say something about Arceus High. The moment I heard this I went back to May and Misty.

"Hey Misty, May those boys said something about Arceus High."

"That must mean that they are going there," said May.

"Yes, we can meet them there," said Misty.

**Ash´s POV**

I saw a cute blue haired girl walk off and start talking with two other girls. I signaled Gary and Drew. They saw them.

"What do you think guys."

"I think the orange haired one is hot," said Gary.

"I think that the one in the pink tank top is hot," said Drew.

I thought the hottest one was the blue haired one. I overheard them talking about Arceus High so I decided that we would meet there, because they had already left. We headed outside of the airport and found a green limo waiting for us and a chauffer holding a sign with our names.

"Seriously Drew, green," I asked.

"What, I love green," he answered.

We got into the limo, it was huge. It had a mini fridge full of sodas. We opened some and started watching TV on the massive sixty inch Full HD LED TV. We just sat there either watching TV or sticking our heads out the windows and seeing Castelia City. Half an hour later we arrived at the school´s dorms. the chauffer took our bags to our room which was big, had three beds a massive TV just like the one in the limo, every video game, and who knows how many other things.

"Hey Ashy Boy, were do you think those girls are staying."

"Not sure Gary, damn forgot to call my mom I will be right back."

I ran to the study and found the video phone I turned it on and called my mom. It started ringing and my mom finally picked up.

"Hi mom, how are you."

"Hello Ash I am fine, how is your room?"

"Real nice Drew, Gary and I got the same room."

"Oh really Ash, how nice I hope you are enjoying it."

"I am, Bye mom."

"Bye Ash, take care."

I closed the video phone and I went back with Gary and Drew. I saw that they had fallen asleep so I also changed and turned in to bed. As I lay down all I could think was about that beautiful blue haired girl.

* * *

><p>Me: Yes, second chapter.<p>

Dawn: Alright

Ash: YES

Me: Please after you are done reading this please review this story. I want to know what you thought about it and what I can make better. So I can make it better :). Please do it. Thanks.


End file.
